Sonic the Hedgehog (SK)
Sonic the Hedgehog, originally Erik, is one of the main protagonists of the Soul Kingdom series. He is the lead character in Soul Kingdom Blue and its sequels. He's the current Soul Prince of Wind and has a spiritual link to Mario. This version of Sonic is from the Sonic Boom series. Prior to Soul Kingdom Childhood Erik was a normal hedgehog child on Christmas Island, the homeland for a majority of the world's hedgehogs. One fateful day, a plague infected all the adults, killing most of the population but leaving the children unscathed. Among the victims were Erik's parents and he was only a cub when they died. The mainland heard of the apocalypse at the island and so evacuated the kids. Erik however, didn't enjoy being cooped up in the orphanage they were sent to. So he ran away. The cub found himself crying as he walked through heavy rain in a heavy fog along a path across an open field. Along this road, he is found by an adult hedgehog under a silver raincoat with an umbrella. The hedgehog approached the child and saw the pain in his eyes. Without another word, the adult guided Erik down the rest of the path and into a small village, one protected from any foul weather by magic. When the hedgehog asked the elder his name, he took down his hood, showing his face and just said to call him "Uncle Sapphire". It was during Erik's time with Sapphire that he suddenly gained super speed, which the "uncle" said might be useful in the future. With that, he renamed the boy "Sonic". For many years, Sonic lived with his "uncle" with the elder teaching him stuff like how freedom works, how people are out there and most of all, which affects Sonic for the rest of his life, never giving up. Also, Sapphire had been training his "nephew" how to control his speed and taking him all over the world to get familiar with others. One day, for some reason, he didn't come home. Sonic became worried and so started searching the globe himself for him. Instead of finding his "uncle", he encountered an orphan fox named Miles Prower, who was constantly bullied for his interest in technology and his two tails. Feeling sorry for the runt, he invited him on his quest to find his uncle, calling him "Tails". Tails accepted over-joyously and ever since, the two formed a brotherly bond. Unfortunately for the two of them, neither could find Sapphire in the two months the two kids met. Sonic didn't lose hope, though and continued searching with Tails at his side. Once again, he didn't find his "uncle", but an evil, egoistic scientist called Doctor Robotnik. Reviewing his beliefs of freedom, the hedgehog immediately did not tolerate the human's actions and so fought him, coming out victorious. Over time, Sonic had become a celebrity thanks to his noble deed. Soon, he made it his life to protect the planet from evil and started thinking that this was the destiny Sapphire was trying to show him when he left: protect the world. He eventually forgot about his search for the older hedgehog and made countless new friends. For more information, see the official wiki Story ''Color Series Prologue Sticks gathers everyone together at night, and panics about the sky going to fall. The others don't believe her until they witness a meteor shower. Tails explains to Sticks about meteor showers just before a small meteorite lands on the beach. Part Blue ''Faux Paradox Series ''Future Series'' SK "Spinoffs" ''Skylanders: Soul Kingdom'' ''Soul Kingdom: Jak and Daxter ''Oddworld: Soul Kingdom While heading to Gladea, the seven heroes are attacked by Gula, sending the Gummi Ship crashing onto the planet, Oddworld. Sonic luckily landed near a Mudokon village, then being found unconscious by the Messiah, Abe. ''Soul Kingdom: Star Fox'' ''Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Being the Soul Prince of Mobius along with Sicön, the two are put to sleep by the Supervillain Shadow - also known as "Super Ego" - and imprisoned in his headquarters as he alters their world. Along with them is a now lifeless Dream Key of Wind. Ned eventually takes down "Super Ego" and Amy comes running in to wake them up with her hammer. The wandering subconscience accidentally interferes, making her drop the mallet and slam on the floor. The impact makes the two sleeping hedgehogs awake completely in fright before calming down a bit. Thanking Ned for saving their world, the Soul Prince of Wind revives the Dream Key and upgrades his yo-yo to be able to use as a spinning shield before summoning a cyclone to send him back to The Quilt. ''Soul Kingdom: Klonoa ''Soul Kingdom: Crash'' Splatoon Universoul ''Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit'' SK Appearance Sonic keeps his Mobian Form for most of the series. He usually wears the Sonic Boom style. In his Human Form, his attire becomes very different. His fur becomes short hair. His neckerchief stays and his torso is covered with a navy blue vest with a silver moon crescent over a blue violet tank top. His white gloves are replaced with black, fingerless gloves. Sonic additionally wears brown pants with yellow green stripes. His shoes now only has two wraps around them. Other Outfits *''Cobalt Cool Costume'' *''Slipstream Costume'' *''Inkstep Costume'' The Inkstep Costume is a special costume for Sonic in the DLC album, "Splat Splash". Sonic has the traditional Inkling black mask and tentacles. *''Outback Retreat Costume'' Splatoon Universoul Gallery Human Sonic.JPG|Human Form Sonic EAZY TIME.JPG|EAZY TIME - Cobalt Cool Trivia *Sicön calls Sonic in the Japanese version after finding out his origins "Soniki", a play on Sonic's name and "Aniki", meaning "big brother". Category:Soul Kingdom Category:SK Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Soul Princes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Males Category:SK Party Characters Category:SK Athletes Category:SK: J&D Category:SK: P-P Category:SK: SF Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Category:SK: K Category:SK: C Category:Chaos Galaxy Category:Mobius